


Samuel Fuckin' Colt Winchester

by cyncitymojo



Series: Fables From Dreamland Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Sam Winchester, Gen, Gunslinger Sam, Gunsmith Sam, Minor Character Death, My AU & Trope Bingo Masterlist, SPN AU & Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo
Summary: The dust settled on the Midtown path as Samuel stepped forward. This woman looked tiny, almost frail, but he knew she was nowhere near that. He looked around and noticed that the town was as still and silent as death. No one who had appeared on their stoops had remained once Ruby arrived. He would have nothing civilian to worry about.In an alternate reality, the real Samuel Colt suffered an untimely, ill-fated death. Sam Winchester is sent to this realm to ensure the legend of Samuel Colt and his special gun stays intact.





	Samuel Fuckin' Colt Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Squares filled - GUNSMITH!SAM & GUNSLINGER!SAM written for [@spnaubingo](https://spnaubingo.tumblr.com/)

_The dust settled on the Midtown path as Samuel stepped forward. This woman looked tiny, almost frail, but he knew she was nowhere near that. He looked around and noticed that the town was as still and silent as death. No one who had appeared on their stoops had remained once Ruby arrived. He would have nothing civilian to worry about._

***** Three Days Ago *****

Sam woke up to an alarm, but that is all he hears throughout the bunker as he rises to investigate. The emergency lights were flashing, and the red ambiance has never symbolized anything but trouble to Sam. Right about now, he expected Dean to be joining him in figuring out whether to fight or fly, but his older brother was nowhere to be found. He stealthily walked the halls and listened for any signs of danger.

“Sam Winchester,” came a hauntingly familiar voice from the map room. The tall hunter warily relaxed and entered.

“Billie, what are you doing here? Where is Dean?” Sam was immediately worried not knowing where his brother was or why the new Death was in his home.

The former reaper advised Sam that his brother was fine. She’d paused time to ask the hunter for a favor, a major one. This was something that would affect their timeline and many others if the issue was not remedied, so Sam did not exactly have a choice. Samuel Colt was murdered before his time, before he could complete assembly of the colt, and refused the offer of resurrection. He felt he deserved a break and Death couldn’t hinder free will. Usually, the death of one human, even a significant one, would only cause minor changes in Fate’s direction and no one would interfere. But Colt’s death was supernatural and would cause a ripple effect across millions of timelines.

The colt was a special pistol that could kill anything, except for five beings in all creation. Death reminded Sam that it was not Samuel Colt who killed the Phoenix in their timeline. That fact was universal along all possible timelines. It was always either Sam or Dean. Colt was just not alive in this alternate reality to put his spin on history and secure the gun and the Phoenix ash.

Sam asked about the Phoenix. He had a feeling it was not going to be anything like what he and Dean faced. He was right. In this timeline Colt stumbled upon Ruby, not knowing what she was. She killed him before he could hunt her down.

Sam was confused. How was he supposed to create that weapon? Billie told him with his mind for research she knew he had studied some gunsmithing and metalworking concepts. His boy scout mind was always prepared.

Billie told Sam he would have seventy-two hours to finish the Colt and maybe end Ruby before she twisted the cosmos. Dean would be safe, in fact, he would peacefully sleep right through it. He could use the rest. She would return Sam to the bunker at the end of the time limit, successful or not. She was the only being left in the universe that would still be there if it ended.

***

Sam woke in what looked like the home of Samuel Colt. It looked nearly identical to the one he visited when Cas sent him and Dean back in time. Only here, it was in a bit of disrepair and disarray. He quickly figured out that Ruby must have attacked Samuel Colt here before he could hunt her down. He first made certain that he was alone and that he warded the small cabin, not that it might have helped against a creature like a Phoenix. The fact that this was RUBY in this parallel dimension caused the hair on Sam’s arms to raise.

Shaking off the nerves, Sam then searched the house. He found the gun’s disassembled components. He also found the bullets hidden in a different spot altogether. Even if one item were to be found, it would be useless without the other. Sam decided to scout out the rest of the area around the house. He doubted he would find Ruby just hanging out. Then again, she had no clue he would be there.

All signs implied that Ruby was either hiding or had moved on. He focused on completing the Colt. He was no stranger to its detail and beauty, so he would be able to recreate the etchings and carvings that Samuel had not completed. He’d apparently finished firing and molding all the intricate metal parts, Sam was immensely relieved and got to work. Mere hours before it was time for him to be brought back home, Sam completed his task and headed out to bring the colt and bullets to the post office to set up a request for the package to be sent to the Winchesters when the time came. He saw her in town.

The dust settled on the Midtown path as Samuel stepped forward. This woman looked tiny, almost frail, but he knew she was nowhere near that. He looked around and noticed that the town was as still and silent as death. No one who had appeared on their stoops had remained once Ruby arrived. He would have nothing civilian to worry about.

Samuel did not hesitate. Using one of the special bullets, he made sure he aimed true and Ruby never knew what hit her. Sam gathered her ashes after she flamed out one final time and added them to the colt’s packaging.

He woke again in his room. Three days had passed. It was early, not yet time for his alarm clock to sound. Dean was still asleep in his room.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer- I don’t own anything from Supernatural, including the cast members, characters, themes, or the images/gifs that I used; they were found on Google.


End file.
